


Scientific Concepts

by ami_ven



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Marty needs some help with his science homework.





	Scientific Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Newton's Laws of Motion" & “But you can count on me, ‘cause I’ll always be your friend/ Count on me, I’ll say it time and time again” (“Count on Me” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Hey, Doc?” said a voice, softly, and Emmet looked up in surprise.

Marty usually arrived at his workshop noisily – banging his skateboard into things, music playing from his Walkman, already talking as he came in the door – but today, Emmet hadn’t heard him come in.

“Yes, Marty?”

The boy shifted, uncomfortable. “You know that I like hanging out here, right? Helping with your experiments and stuff?”

“Of course,” said Emmet, a little confused. “I enjoy having you here, Marty.”

“Good. Just… I wanted to ask your help with something.”

“Of course,” Emmet repeated. He pulled off his goggles to give Marty his full attention. “Anything.”

Marty smiled. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Doc. Might be a little below your pay-grade – I only need help with my science homework.”

“You do?” the scientist said, then added, at his friend’s frown, “I’m just surprised, Marty. You usually understand everything when I explain my experiments to you.”

“That’s because you explain them like it’s easy,” said Marty. “And my teacher… I just can’t understand anything he says.”

Emmet nodded. “That’s because we’re practical men, you and I. We like our work to be concrete, not abstract. So, let’s see if we can’t take your science lesson and apply it to the real world, shall we?”

“You mean it?” Marty asked, smiling.

“Of course. What are you studying?”

“Newton’s laws of motion,” his friend replied. “I’ve tried, but I just can’t remember them.”

“Well, we can fix that,” the scientist assured him. “We’ll need your skateboard…”

THE END


End file.
